Titans' Cats
by Locket123
Summary: The Titans somehow got stuck into the book 'warriors' and now they are cats and have to do a prophecy to get home, please R&R redoing, BBRae, RobStar, CyJinx, TerFoxpaw yes i redone it agian, i added Terra this time
1. A L L E G I A N C E S

**Titans' cats'**

_**A L L E G I A N C E S**_

**Disclaimer:** oh and I don't own Warriors, or Teen Titans.

**Note:** This is set after the last book of the third series (except Hollyleaf is still alive and Leafpool is still here and no one knows that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze is Leafpool's and Crowfeather's kits) so you could say it set at the same time or something. Oh I also didn't put which ones the Titans are, but you'll figure it out in the second or third chapter I think.

T H U N D E R C L A N

**Leader**

Firestar – ginger tom with flame-colored pelt, green eyes

**Deputy**

Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom, green eyes

_Apprentice, Robinpaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Jayfeather – dark gray tabby tom, sightless blue eyes_

**Warriors**

Dustpelt – dark brown tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, Goldenpaw_

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Brightheart – white she-cat with Ginger splotches

_Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

_Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, amber eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat, green eyes

_Apprentice, Icepaw_

Brichfall – light brown tabby tom,

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Hazeltail – gray-and-white she-cat

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Rosepaw_

Poppyfrost – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern – light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Tigerpaw_

Hollyleaf – black she-cat, green eyes

Sharpfang – black tom with pure white sharp long teeth, amber-red eyes

**Apprentice:**

Icepaw – white she-cat

Foxpaw – reddish tabby tom

Robinpaw – big long-haired black tom, sea-blue eyes

Sunpaw – beautiful ginger she-cat redder then orange, forest green eyes (even the 'whites' are green)

Ravenpaw – very small silver-gray she-cat with violet paws, ears, and tail tip, amethyst eyes

Nightpaw – long-haired black tom with green cheetah spots, emerald eyes

Tigerpaw – big dark gray tom with darker tiger stripes, blue-gray eyes

Rosepaw – small long-haired white she-cat with pink leopard spots, hot pink eyes

Goldenpaw- Beautiful golden she-cat with a lovely dapple coat, sapphire eyes

**Queens:**

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy – long-haired cream-colored she-cat, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Toadkit (black-and-

White tom), Rosepaw (dark cream-color she-cat)

Millie – Striped gray tabby she-cat, mother of Graystripe's kits: Brairkit (dark brown she-cat), Blossomkit (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

**Elders:**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing eyesight

Mousefur – Dusty brown she-cat

S H A D O W C L A N

**Leader: **

Blackstar- big white tom, with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

_Apprentice, Flamepaw (Ginger tom)_

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- small brown tom

_Apprentice, Tigerpaw_

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

_Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

_Apprentice, Olivepaw_

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tom, with one long scar across his back

_Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

Snaketail- dark brown tom, with tabby stripe tail

_Apprentice, Scorchpaw_

Whitewater- white she-cat long fur, one eye blind

_Apprentice, Redpaw_

Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dawnpaw- cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw- mottled brown and ginger tom

Scorchpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Olivepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewpaw- Gray she-cat with black feet, green eyes

Owlpaw- light brown tabby tom, blue eyes

**Queens:**

Snowbird- pure-white she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

W I N D C L A N

**Leader: **

Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **

Barkface- short-tailed brown tail

_Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)_

**Warriors:**

Tornear- tabby tom

Crowfeather- dark gray tom, blue eyes

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Grosetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat, blue eyes

Weaslefur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

Dewsptots- spotted gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Sedgepaw_

Willowclaw- gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Swallowpaw_

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom, with two dark paws

_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom, amber eyes

Darkface- dark gray tom, sharp fangs, amber-red eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sunpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead, green eyes

Swallowpaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Sedgepaw- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thistlepaw- long-haired white tom with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Morningflower- Very old Tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot- dark gray tabby she-cat

R I V E R C L A N

**Leader: **

Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **

Mistyfoot- gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

_Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)_

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw- Smoky black tom

Voletooth- Small brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Mallowpaw_

Graymist- pale gray tabby

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Nettlepaw_

Otterheart- dark brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Sneezepaw_

Pinefur- very short-haired tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Robinpaw_

Rainstorm- mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Copperpaw_

Silvermist- pale gray tom with darker stripes, sharp fangs, amber-red eyes

**Apprentices:**

Copperpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with bright orange eyes

Robinpaw- tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes

Sneezepaw- gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

Nettlepaw- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mallowpaw- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Pebblepaw- mottled gray tom with yellow-green eyes

Minnowpaw- dark gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Queens:**

Icewing- white she-cat, blue eyes, mother of Bettlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, Grasskit

**Elders:**

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream- gray tom


	2. Prologue

**Note: **I read these two-fan fictions and I just had to write one so yeah. Oh and it's after season 5, like 2 years, so they changed.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Either Warriors or Teen Titans

Name- human age- height- cat age

Robin- (just turn) 19- 6 Ft 1 In- 8 moons  
Starfire- 18 (almost 19)- 5 Ft 9 In- 7 moons  
Jinx- 18 (almost 19)- 5 Ft 7 In- 7 moons  
Cyborg- (just turn) 20- 6 Ft 5 In- 9 moons  
Terra- (just turn) 18- 5 Ft 8 In- 7 moons  
Beast Boy- (just turn) 18- 6 Ft- 7 moons  
Raven- 17 (almost 18)- 5 Ft 5 In- 6 moons

Prologue

Raven woke up with a headache, some reason she feels she shouldn't go to the common room, but did she listen, no. As she got up she went out of her dark room towards the common room, when she open it she saw them fighting over something, even Starfire was in it, she shook her head and walk into the kitchen part in the room, as she got the kettle out and put water in she heard her name. She turns to see them coming over to her.

"Yes?" Raven asks.

"What cat out of the Warriors do you like?" ask Starfire, her orange-red long hair was in a ponytail, her green eyes full of life, she was about five feet, nine inches. Raven remember that Starfire been reading that book and been telling them about it, she thought about it.

"What does the other say?" she ask

"Friend Robin likes Lionblaze, Friend Beast Boy likes Brackenfur, Friend Cybrog likes Graystripe, Friend Terra likes Brambleclaw, and I like Squirrelflight." Replied Starfire. Her speech was getting better but was still of. Yeah you heard Starfire right Terra was back and she could be trusted, because Raven her tell she was truly sorry and will be loyal to the team, and will die for them again. Raven and her are good friends, while Starfire is Raven's best friend, out of the girls.

"I like Jayfeather," was Raven replies as she finish making her herbal tea.

"Oh he acts almost just like you Friend Raven" Starfire stated.

"Yeah, except he doesn't blow up things when he's mad," stated Beast Boy, he was green, yeah his skin and hair and eyes where all green, he was six feet.

"I wonder what would happen if we are there, and train with them," Starfire said.

"Oh no lets don't wish," Raven monotone.

"Why?" ask Robin, he had black hair that was spiky, and had a mask over his eyes, he never showed us what color his eyes where, he was six feet now, yeah he finally got taller then Starfire.

"She might get her wish" Raven snapped.

* * *

A light brown she-cat sat outside of the medicine den looking up at the stars, a blue-gray she-cat with stars sparkle her paws, as they sat their the light brown she-cat talked first,

"Bluestar why are you here?"

"Leafpool, two birds, a star flame, a beast, a machine, a rock, and an ex-villain will help keep the four safe form the three, in it's Darkest hours." The one called Bluestar murmur to the light brown she-cat, Leafpool.

"Are you saying that Thunderclan is in danger, and seven things going to save us, are they even cats?" Leafpool looked at Bluestar with narrow eyes but you could tell that she held high respect for the Starclan she-cat.

"Yes, they are cats, kinda," Bluestar paused and looked up at the stars, "I must be going" with that she vanish like she was never there.

"Hmm" Leafpool thought as she lay down to sleep, as she slept she had a vision. She was at the gathering place on the island, and it was full moon. She could hear cats around but couldn't make out what they saying just then cats where around her fighting. Leafpool shriek down form the fighting. You could tell that every cat was there, and fighting for life just then a voice broke out and could here it clearly,

"**You will never stop the mighty three for we are far powerful then Starclan is," **She could see three shape up on the branch the one in the middle was the one spoke. Just then the vision fades as she woke up. She runs towards her ginger leader's den it was on top of a high rock they called Highledge, as she got their she called in, when she heard her fathers voice telling her to come in she did.

"So what's the matter Leafpool?" when Firestar ask, her mother Sandstorm who slept next to Firestar, woke up. Leafpool told them about what Bluestar said and what she dreamed of.

"The four must be the clan, but what about the three?" Sandstorm asks in a soft voice.

"I don't know, I just don't know" whisper Firestar "but I do know is that we will have more training done, more boarder patrols and just hope the evil not here yet." Leafpool left his den after that, and went to her own den to sleep.

* * *

Raven had a headache a major one, with Starfire, and them all yelling about who's better, Bluestar or Firestar it was irritating. Raven mutters something under breath and sip some of her tea. "Friend Raven which one better Firestar or Bluestar." Starfire ask her dark friend.

"What's the difference they both saved the clan, they both are leaders, and the difference is that one a female and the other is a male" Raven mutter.

"They have different color pelts to," Beast boy added.

"What ever"

"Friend Raven, why are you- how do you put it… Grumpy?" Starfire asked.

"One I got a headache, and two it's just a damn book!"

"Oh." Starfire looked down. Raven could sense that Starfire is sad.

"Starfire, you weren't the ones to give me the headache, I woke up with one," Raven said trying to cheer up the alien girl. That cheered her up, she bounce around over to Robin and started to talk to him. Raven went back to sipping her tea. Just then someone walked into the common room, Raven looked up she knew it can't be her team because they where all here, as they all look they saw Jinx in the doorway.

"Hey guys I miss anything?" Jinx ask, she had pink hair and pale skin like Raven but Raven was paler, Jinx was about five feet, six inches, she also had pink eyes to match her hair but a little darker than her hair though.

"Oh we forgot that you where coming over" Robin said as they all relax. Starfire floated over to her and ask,

"What is your favorite warrior cat?" Jinx been over here a lot she knew what Starfire was talking about

"I like Firestar" Jinx replied to Starfire.

"Wonderful, friend Raven likes Jayfeather, friend Beast boy likes Brackenfur, friend Cybrog like Graystripe, friend Robin likes Lionblaze, friend Terra likes Brambleclaw, and I like Squirrelflight," Starfire rambles to Jinx. Raven finish her tea and got up, Raven tried to ignore everyone but they where talking to loud, the boys where playing the game and yelling at each other, Starfire and Jinx where talking about the book Starfire been reading.

"Shut up!" Raven finally yelled and it was silently after she yelled just then they where all gone to who knows where they where all falling out of the sky when they landed they where scatter around but could see each other. They all where out form the fall, but they weren't hurt either.

**A/n:** how what that good, bad, or ok? Yeah it was hard to follow but it will be kinda out of character. Oh and the three aren't Jayfeather and his siblings.


	3. Chapter 1

**Note: **yeah now they are in the world of Warriors. This** "Bold" **is Starclan cats talking. Oh I just don't have the heart to make Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze Leafpool so they are Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight kits by blood.

**Disclaimer: **don't own either Warrior or Teen Titans

Chapter 1

Raven lay there, as she dreamt of a blue-gray she-cat with stars in her paws. **"Your wondering where you are don't you?" **ask the she-cat, all Raven could do is nod since she couldn't say anything because a cat is talking to her. **"Well, you're here because the clans need heroes to light their darkest hour, the only way to return home is to stop the evil." **The blue-gray she-cat smiled down at Raven, **"oh, my name is Bluestar, and when you see the clan tell them that Bluestar sent you, if they don't believe you tell them that Tigerclaw made me nuts, and when I sacrifice myself so Firestar doesn't die by the dog pack, and I finally came terms with Starclan, if you need it," **with that Bluestar the strange she-cat left. Just then she woke up to something poking into her sides. She sat up quickly and hissed at him, she shook then looked at her bearings, right in front of her was a green cat, must be Beast Boy in his cat form she sat up on her haunches and looked around they where in a small clearing with trees surrounding them.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asks in her level voice but a hint of fear.

"Yeah Rae?" replied the black tom

"Why are you a cat?" Raven asks realizing he hadn't turn into his human form and why can she understand him.

"Same reason as you are." Was his reply, _WHAT!!_ _I can't be a cat I'm human,_ she thought as she lift her hand and looked at it sure enough it was cover with violet fur, and the hand was not a hand but a paw

"How can this be?" she whisper to herself.

"I don't know" Beast Boy replied, Raven notices a pile of bright orange fur near them, with a black pile fur laying next to the orange fur, they must be Starfire and Robin, she looked around near a bush was a pile of golden-brown fur more golden though, must be Terra, she glance behind Beast Boy to see a pile of brown fur and pink fur laying next to each other, must be Cyborg and Jinx.

"Are the others ok?" she asks Beast Boy.

"Yeah they should wake about now," Beast Boy replied, sure enough they stirred and sat up, all grumbling about different things. "Hey guys you know your cats right," _just like Beast Boy to tell them without thinking _Raven thought.

"What!!" hissed Robin, as he looked around him and saw that his fellow teammates are cats he looked down at him self and nearly flew ten feet for what he seen. The others had the same reaction except Beast Boy and Raven.

"Oh my," Starfire whisper.

Starfire, she's a stunning ginger fur more red then orange. Her eyes are the bright forest green like always, she flick her ear anger that she was a cat but soon calm down when she thought that she look cute and so does her teammate. She's the fourth tallest. She has a crush on Robin, Beast Friends with Raven, Jinx, and Terra, siblings with Beast Boy and Cyborg. She has a big heart and forgives easily, sometimes anyways.

Robin, he's pure black tom with long-hair, he has stunning sea-blue eyes, and his tail twitch every two seconds, he was very mad, and was thinking hard, probable about how, and why we are here. He is the second tallest out of them all. He was the leader of them all, he has a crush on Starfire, vise versa, he has a brother and sister bond with Raven, and is best friends with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Terra, and Jinx are also good friends but not as close as the original Five Titans

Cyborg, he's big chocolate brown tom with darker tiger stripes, he as blue-gray eyes more gray then blue, he was curious of why and how he turn into cat and where they were, he was staring off in the distance as he thought of why. He's the tallest out of us all. Best friends with Robin, and Beast Boy, has a sister and brother bond with Starfire and Raven, and has a crush on Jinx, he also good friends with Terra.

Jinx, she's beautiful small long-hair white she-cat with dark pink leopard spots, she also has hot pink eyes, and she was plain scared her ears where down, and tail was between her legs, she was looking around like something was there but truly nothing was there. She use to be a H.I.V.E member but didn't want to be a villain anymore so she turn to the goods guys, and join the titans, she's the second smallest. Good friend with all the Titans except Cyborg, she has a crush on him

Terra, she's a beautiful golden she-cat with a lovely dapple coat, she has wild sapphire eyes, as they scan around them to take in everything in, she use to be a traitor but has gain their trust even Raven's. She and Raven are good friends, it been three years since then and one year since she got out of stone, she's the third smallest. The titans are all like siblings to here, yes-even Raven.

Beast Boy, he's a handsome long-hair black tom with green –seeable up close– cheetah spots, emerald eyes, he was sitting close to Raven but not close enough for their pelts to touch, he would get claw for that he was sure of it. He use to go out with Terra, but broke up after she betrays them, when she came back form stone he was happy but he didn't love her anymore that way but as a sister way, he told her no they can't get together because he likes someone else, and she was alright with that only if they are friends, he told her like Siblings. Cyborg and Robin are best friends, Terra and Starfire are like Siblings to him, Jinx well is a good friend, but Raven, he won't admit to anyone but himself, that he has a crush on her. He's the third tallest out of the Titans.

Raven, she's a very small silver-gray she-cat with violet paws, ears, and tail tip, amethyst eyes, her fur looks Feathery and soft. She was gazing around the clearing, as she thought she heard a twig snap but when she looks nothing was there. She flattens her ears to her head, as her tail curl around her paws without her noticing. She out of all the Titans was hard to trust people; she had defeated her father over two years, and a year since Terra been back and Raven felt that she could trust her with her life because of her empathy powers, she has open up more and does more with the girls like going to the mall or having girl talk, she even play a game with Beast Boy, she won. Cyborg and Robin are her brothers, while Starfire, Jinx, and Terra are best friends, she won't tell anyone but herself that she likes Beast Boy more the friend or brother way. She's the smallest out of all the Titans.

Just then eight cats came flying out of the undergrowth, a black she-cat landed on Raven, a golden tabby tom landed on Beast Boy, a dark gray she-cat landed on Starfire, a light brown she-cat landed on Cyborg, a dark brown tabby tom landed on Robin, a gray and white she-cat landed on Terra, and a white she-cat landed on Jinx. The long-hair white tom watch waiting to help whatever cat needs it. Just then a yowl was heard telling everyone to stop. The seven cats got off the Titans and looked up to a ginger tom standing up on a rock that was close, his Green eyes gaze over the clan cats, he seem to Raven that he was the leader of these cats.

"Brambleclaw what are you doing?" ask the ginger tom to the dark brown tabby that attack Robin.

"These seven where on our Territory, Firestar," Brambleclaw yowl up towards him, Firestar jump down in front of Robin.

"Are you the leader?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm Robin and this is my team," Robin answer.

"Why are you on our territory, Robin?" Brambleclaw ask coldly.

"We come form somewhere far, and we didn't know this is your territory. We where just resting and then we will be on our way" Raven answer, thinking up something fast since she could tell that Robin didn't know what to say. The only powers she has was the empathy power, the rest said they didn't have any powers, and Raven lied and said she didn't have any powers too.

"What's your name?" ask the black she-cat that attack her.

"I'm Raven, and you?" Raven asks in her monotone voice.

"I'm Hollyleaf, this my brother Lionblaze," she flicked her tail to the golden tom that attack Beast Boy, "Cloudtail," she pointed to the white tom that didn't attack anyone, "Cinderheart," she pointed to the dark gray she-cat that attack Starfire, "Honeyfern," she pointed to the Light brown she-cat that attack Cyborg, "you know Brambleclaw" she pointed to the dark brown tabby tom that attack Robin, "Hazeltail," she pointed to the gray-and-white she-cat that attack Terra, "Whitewing," she pointed to the white she-cat that attack Jinx, "and our leader Firestar" she pointed to the ginger tom that told them to stop fighting.

"Nice to meet you guys, these are my team members, Raven you know, Starfire, Beast Boy, Jinx, Terra, and Cyborg," Meow Robin as he said the name he pointed to them.

"How would you guys like if you join our clan? As apprentices?" Firestar ask kindly.

"What by they're Rogues!" yowl Brambleclaw.

"Shut-up, whatever Firestar says goes" snap Cloudtail, he may not believe in Starclan, but he is a very loyal cat, and the nephew of Firestar.

"We are honor to join, but we have to ask what a clan is," Robin meow as he dip his head.

"It's a group of cats, that have seven different parts to it: Leader, is who leads the clan and what ever he/she says goes, Deputy, who will take the place of the Leader when the leader dies, and helps decide what's good for the clan, Medicine Cat, heals and gets omens form Starclan, Warriors, who hunt and protect the clan, Apprentice, who trains to be a warrior must be over six moons old, Queen, who excepting or nursing kits or she-cats that don't want to be warriors, and Elders, they are retired queens and warriors," explain Lionblaze.

"They're five clans but only four are around this lake, they are: ThunderClan, that's us, RiverClan, the like water, ShadowClan, they live in the swap area, Windclan, fast and live on the maroons, and StarClan, they are our ancestors they guide the clans." Hollyleaf explain this.

"So do you want to join?" Firestar ask

"Give us a moment," Robin meow as he turn and flick his tail for them to huddle, "what you guys think?"

"Lets take their offer" Beast Boy said

"I agree" Raven agrees with Beast Boy

"We do to" the rest of the Titans except Robin agree

"Ok," Robin replied, as they turn back "sure we'll join,"

"Ok, lets go," with that the clan cats gather around and stated to head towards camp. The Titans look at each other and followed after them.

**A/N: **and there we go, how was it?


	4. Chapter 2

**Note:** another chapter same old same old, its after sunrise, but Hollyleaf still alive, and Holly, Jay, and Lion are Bramble and Squirrel not Leaf and Crow so yeah. And for the prophecy, the three aren't Jay, Holly, or Lion; it's three different cats.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans or Warriors.

**Chapter 2**

As they got their Firestar jump up on the highledge, and "All cats old enough to hunt for their own food gather under the highledge," he meow loud and clear, the cats gather around looking over at the Titans who where under the high ledge sitting there some cast kind looks and other gave hostile looks.

"Thunderclan we found seven cats on our territory that are willing to become Warriors, but first they have to be Apprentice." Firestar began.

"Why? They aren't Clan born!" ask a dark brown tabby tom.

"Dustpelt, hush" said a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks.

"Anyways, they will get clan names, so lets beginning," Meow Firestar loudly "Robin form this day forward until you get your warrior name you will be know as Robinpaw, your mentor will be Brambleclaw," Brambleclaw and Robin touched noses.

"Starfire form this moment on till you get your warrior name you will be known as Sunpaw, your mentor will be…" Firestar pause and looked around "Graystripe," Graystripe, he is a long-hair gray tom, and Starfire touch noses.

"Beast Boy form this moment on till you get your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw, your mentor will be Cloudtail," Meow Firestar as Cloudtail and Nightpaw touches noses.

"Jinx form this moment on till you get your warrior name you will be known as Rosepaw, your mentor will be…" he look around "Cinderheart" Cinderheart and Jinx touched noses.

"Terra form this moment on till you get your warrior name you will be known as Goldenpaw, your mentor will be…" he look around "Sandstorm" Sandstorm, the pale ginger she-cat, and Terra touched noses.

"Cyborg form this moment on till you get your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw, your mentor will be…" he look around, cats around gasp seeing that he named him after his worst enemy's name, "Lionblaze" Lionblaze and Cyborg touched noses.

"And Raven form this moment until you get your warrior name you will be known as Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Brightheart," Firestar meow, Brightheart, a ginger-and-white she-cat, and Raven touch noses.

"Ravenpaw! Tigerpaw! Rosepaw! Goldenpaw! Sunpaw! Robinpaw! Nightpaw!" chanted the rest of the cats, when they where done the meeting was over, and they walk away, Graystripe showed the Titans their den and den mates Foxpaw, and Icepaw, they got a nest curl up and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** They got their Clan names! Yeah that's Chapter 2 yes I know it's shorter then the other but oh well.


	5. Chapter 3

**Note:** I will be calling the Titans by their Clan names ok. If you don't remember here they are Robin is Robinpaw, Starfire is Sunpaw, Raven is Ravenpaw, Beast Boy is Nightpaw, Terra is Goldenpaw, Cyborg is Tigerpaw, and Jinx is Rosepaw.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans or Warriors.

Chapter 3

Ravenpaw, or Raven, looked around and notice a gray tom walked out of the medicine den Ravenpaw had come to know where everything is. She was eating a pigeon as she watch the tom walked towards the fresh-kill pile, she also learn that he was blind, and had two siblings. She looked towards the apprentice den, she was waiting for Nightpaw, or Beast Boy, to get up so him and her can go hunting, they been training for two days now and she was a good hunter, well Nightpaw was better though. The clan had clam down and where okay with the seven cats, but was still wary with her, Rosepaw or Jinx, and Nightpaw, for their color pelt and eyes. She yawns and looked over towards the Apprentice den again still no sign of Nightpaw, she finishes her meal and went to the den and sticks her head in.

"Bea– Nightpaw get you're lazy butt up and go hunting with me," she hissed in his ear.

"I'm up Rae," Nightpaw said as he got up and stretch he left the den, she shook her head then followed.

"Lets go hunting" Ravenpaw said again, she let it slide that he called her 'Rae'.

"Let me eat first" Nightpaw whine, he always thought of food.

"Fine hurry up" Ravenpaw said in her level voice, she just gaze around she had only her empathy powers but that's all. Sunpaw, or Starfire, and Nightpaw got nothing left of their powers. She yawns and notices Thornclaw coming her way.

"Ravenpaw you will be going on a patrol with Brightheart, Cloudtail, Nightpaw, and Honeyfern" The golden-brown cat meowed to her friendly.

"A hunting patrol?" ask Brightheart as she came over to Ravenpaw and Thornclaw. Thornclaw nodded. "Ok, Ravenpaw where's Nightpaw?"

"He's eating, he just woke up" Ravenpaw replied, she was still not use to be called Ravenpaw. Rosepaw, Sunpaw, Tigerpaw or Cyborg, Goldenpaw or Terra, and Nightpaw all have different name unlike her and Robinpaw or Robin, who kind of has the same.

"I'm done" came Nightpaw's voice gently just like a purr but strong.

"Ok lets go Cloudtail and Honeyfern are waiting for us" Brightheart meow and went to the entrance, Ravenpaw and Nightpaw followed. As they went into the forest she could tell that Nightpaw wanted to say something but didn't want the others to know what it is.

"Brightheart, who's the leader of this patrol?" Ravenpaw asks.

"Cloudtail is," was the white she-cat with ginger patches here and there answer.

"Cloudtail, can me and Nightpaw hunt alone?" Ravenpaw asks as she looked over to the long-hair white tom.

"Sure just meet us by the sky oak at sun high" Cloudtail reply

"Thank you" Ravenpaw said as she and Nightpaw walked towards the lake. As they got out of hearing rage Ravenpaw slowed her pace "what's the matter Beast Boy?"

"Well I don't feel right around Sharpfang," Beast Boy whisper

"I don't either, when I'm around him I pick up anger coming off him," said the empathy cat, as she remember the black tom, that makes her and Nightpaw uneasy around. "We have to talk to the others about it." Just then she smell a mouse she got in the hunting crouch and slowly she walked towards the mouse, as she near she leaped as she came down she caught nothing but leaves and dirt, she missed the mouse, she hissed under her breath but when she looked up she saw Nightpaw with the mouse.

"How did you catch it?" Ravenpaw asks as she sat down on her haunches.

"When it saw you it ran. I just was faster." Nightpaw murmurs over the brown furry animal.

"Well at least you can call it team work," she been getting use to being nice around the cats because she didn't really have to mediate. Nightpaw put leaves and dirt over his catch and they moved on. It was almost sun high, her and Nightpaw went back to collect their catch, Nightpaw caught two mice, three thrush, and one vole, while Ravenpaw caught two robins, three rabbits, and two Starlings, as they got their catch they headed off. It took them some time to get there but they made it before anyone else they laid down and waited, they knew the territory well now.

Nightpaw looked over at Ravenpaw and sigh he looked towards the forest he smelled something it wasn't a cat scent he stood up, making Ravenpaw look at him, until she could smell what he smelled she stood up also. "What is it?" Ravenpaw asks softly.

"Fox" Nightpaw hissed "and smell like theirs three of them." They haven't learned how to fight yet; Brightheart told Ravenpaw that they would start the training today at sun high. The only one out of the two that could get away with minor scratches was Nightpaw.

"We have to run" Ravenpaw hissed softly fear was in her voice as she looked towards where the foxes are coming form.

"You go ahead I'll fight them off," Nightpaw growled, as he pushed Ravenpaw to get her going.

"I'm not leaving you!" She snaps.

"I'll be right behind you" Nightpaw said trying to get her to go. Ravenpaw growled softly and turns, she ran into the long grass but she didn't keep going she stop and turn around to watch what Nightpaw will do. The foxes step out into the clearing Nightpaw stood in the middle hissing softly, his back arch. One of the foxes leap towards him, as Nightpaw dive upwards connecting in the middle, the fox was stronger and pinned Nightpaw to the ground, hissing something not in cat language.

Ravenpaw growled and dive out of the tall grass towards the fox that was on top of Nightpaw and she yowl as she rammed into the fox making the fox stagger off of Nightpaw. Ravenpaw didn't know why but something just snap when she saw Nightpaw underneath the fox. Ravenpaw landed next to Nightpaw, she raised her head and hissed in warning.

"Raven I told you to run!" Nightpaw spoke with shock in his voice.

"Do I listen? Anyway your not the leader" she replied easily. Just then three cats came through the forest behind Nightpaw and Ravenpaw. Screeching as they attack the foxes pinning them down they bite them, and made the foxes run they where heading towards ShadowClan boarder.

"Are you two ok?" ask Brightheart as she turns to look at them. Honeyfern following the foxes making sure they get out of their territory.

"Yes," they both replied in unison.

"Good job Ravenpaw, we saw what you did, and good job also Nightpaw" Cloudtail said appraising them. Nightpaw and Ravenpaw purred a 'thank you.' "Lets go," with that the cats got their prey and went towards camp. Honeyfern caught up before they started walking.

"Thank you Rae, if you didn't listen I wouldn't be here" Nightpaw whisper, Honeyfern who was in front turn and smiled at them.

"Your welcome furball," Moonpaw purr as she carry her prey, "Race yeah guys to camp" when Ravenpaw said that she ran past them Nightpaw ran after her, the rest made a mrrow of laugher through their prey and followed soon after. Half way there Nightpaw realize that Ravenpaw was laughing and having fun, it was like making her a cat made her free to show emotions, and Nightpaw loved that she can show emotions.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah my chapters are short but oh well. Hope you like it as I did.


	6. Chapter 4

**Note:** Chapter 4, I'm on a role.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans or Warriors so don't sue

**Chapter 4**

Jayfeather looked out but didn't see anything but darkness, he been thinking of the new comers lately, he had treated one of them, he think Leafpool says he was black with green cheetah spots, must have been Nightpaw, he yawn and stretch then got up and went outside of his den and smell the air, he could smell fresh-kill scent over in a corner, and other cat scents. He could smell a cat near it smell of herbs and old…something he didn't know it must be Ravenpaw, and something was next to her it smell of old…something it was not pleasant and wet dog smell, must be Nightpaw that was the same cat he had treated.

Jayfeather walked over towards them, "Can you two come with me to collect herbs?" he asks them.

"Sure," came a gently voice he could hear them get up and following as he left camp, as they walked he could sense that the black cat was kind of uneasy. Jayfeather stop and looked the cat in the eyes… well not really but it seems to Nightpaw he did.

"What's the matter with you? Nightpaw," Jayfeather ask.

"Um…. It's just that – oh never mind" Nightpaw meow uneasy.

"Oh, your saying that since I'm blind I will run into something and that you two can't save…" Ravenpaw couldn't stand it anymore, she could feel anger coming form the gray cat and sad and guilt coming form Nightpaw, she had to stop Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather drop it, he didn't mean anything about it," Ravenpaw said in a monotone voice. Jayfeather whipped around towards her staring at her like he could see her.

"Oh, then what did he mean!!" Jayfeather hissed.

"We are new here and we can't fight let alone defined our selves form foxes," Ravenpaw spat in her empty level voice with hint of annoyances in her voice. Jayfeather stayed quite after that. Ravenpaw could smell something it had a sweet smelling to it, she walked past Jayfeather her pelt touches his. "Jayfeather is this catnap?" Jayfeather followed her voice and bent down and sniffed it.

"Yes it is," Jayfeather purred and he bent further down and grabbed some leaves and raised his head and turn they went on there way being quite, Ravenpaw could feel that Nightpaw was scared of Jayfeather, and Jayfeather was still mad at Nightpaw. Ravenpaw couldn't help but let out an mrrow of laughter that made them turn to her with question in their eyes.

"Sorry," she meow and turn her head away form them.

* * *

Sunpaw purr as her mentor Graystripe try to teach leap-and-cover, but she kept getting it wrong she kept trying to do the leap-and-hold. "Sunpaw, you jump and cover the eyes, and sink your claws around the soft skin around the eye making them temporary blind, if they run then you do the Leap-and-hold move, but got to move before they use drop-and-roll move or you'll be squashed." Graystripe meow.

"Ok," Sunpaw chirp.

"Ok I'm going to attack and you defend, will have our claws close so we don't hurt each other" Graystripe purr, at his apprentice eagerness to learn.

"Ok, I'm Ready" Sunpaw replied, Graystripe leap using his front paw and swept at her; she ducked and used her front paw to sweep him back. He didn't have enough time to move so it came into contact with his shoulder. They went at it until sunhigh.

Robinpaw lay there near the apprentice's den, he was thinking of everything that's happening. One they are cats, two they have to save the clans, three he didn't know what to do, his team was counting on him to be there and help them through being cats, but it was hard to when you are clueless as they are. He looked towards the warriors' den, he saw Honeyfern, a light brown she-cat, and Berrynose, a cream-color tom, they where cute together. He yawns and got up to go see where his team was.

Just then Foxpaw came crashing into camp yowling something, Robinpaw ran to see what's going on, he notice Firestar came out of his den and leap down form the highledge and ran to see Foxpaw.

"What's the matter Foxpaw?" ask the ginger leader.

"ShadowClan," pause "is…. Attacking!!" Foxpaw said panting hard. "By the boarder we need help!!" Foxpaw, past out form shock and his wounds. Robinpaw notice, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Nightpaw, Tigerpaw, Goldenpaw and Rosepaw was next to him they all nodded.

"Firestar, me and my friends want to fight even though we may can't fight but we will fight for our friends." Robinpaw replied before Firestar can give orders. Firestar and Robinpaw stared at each other for couple minutes it seems like hours.

"Ok, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and I will go the rest will stay and guard the camp." Firestar yowl his commands "lets go!" with that command the cats ran out of camp the six titans stayed together, Robinpaw in the lead with Sunpaw next to him, then his second-in-commander Tigerpaw, Rosepaw at his side, with Goldenpaw a step behind them, Ravenpaw and Nightpaw trail last, as they got to where the cats where fight Robinpaw, stop and survey what's going on.

"Titans Go!!" Robinpaw yelled his command, the others race past him towards the fighting cats, they knew they can't use their powers, and they all got use to being a cat so they can fight. Ravenpaw leaped at a ginger tom, pinning him under her, even though her weight was light she still held him down. Nightpaw leap at a cat trying to get Ravenpaw, he somehow got the bigger white tomcat under him. The tom's jet-black paws trying to get Beast Boy off.

Robinpaw dive at a black-and-white tom who pinned Sunpaw down, when Robinpaw landed he bite down on the cat's ear and held on tight with his claws in his side. Once the cat was off Sunpaw she dive to help Robin, they sent the cat back to his camp crying.

Tigerpaw and Rosepaw tag team a dark brown tom, they sent him flying back to his camp to, when they looked around they could see that they where winning. Goldenpaw had pinned a tabby tom down. Nightpaw was pinned by a white cat with jet-black paws, Tigerpaw started to run towards to help his friend, but Robinpaw step in the way. Tigerpaw stopped and stared at his leader, just then he saw a flash of Silver-gray and violet fur, attacking the tom using leap-and-cover technique.

The white tom who name was Blackstar, Ravenpaw found out by Nightpaw asking who he was, weird but hey it was nice to know who she's going to hurt, Blackstar drop and rolled but that didn't stop Ravenpaw form keeping him blind, even though she was crush under his massive weight she held on to him. He got free and escape form her hold she laid there for a moment, then got up to see how Nightpaw is. She notices the team walking towards them.

"Beast Boy, Raven are you ok?" Robinpaw asks, "Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx, Terra about you?"

"We are fine, Robin." All six said in unison. Robinpaw nodded and they all gather around Firestar to see what happen.

"Firestar! Hazeltail had been killed!" wailed Berrynose and Mousewhisker.

"Spiderleg has also!" came the light brown tabby tom, Birchfall, voice.

"No, our friends have died," weep Sunpaw, for Hazeltail, and Spiderleg.

* * *

**A/n:** and there's a battle yeah I know it wasn't really good but I'm trying here.

I'm going to be killing of cats the first ones where Hazeltail, and Spiderleg. So tell me what cat's you don't like and I might kill them off if I don't like them either.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Warriors or Teen Titans, only the one you don't know

**Chapter 5**

After the fight, cats where grieving for the lost clan mates, Firestar walked up to the highledge that looked over the camp and took a deep breath and "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar yowl clearly but strong. Cats gather around to listen to their leader.

"We have lost two of our warriors and we will mourn our lost at moonhigh, but right now, Lionblaze had told me that our seven apprentices did good today, especially two of them who fought Blackstar, and didn't get killed," Firestar purr. "They are still two young and need to learn lots more before becoming a warrior so we can only thank them," Firestar pause,

"But we have two other apprentices that did well and are ready to become warriors. Whitewing, Squirrelflight are they ready to become warriors?" Firestar ask the white she-cat and dark ginger she-cat. They both nodded, "Then can Icepaw, and Foxpaw join me up here on the highledge."

Icepaw, and Foxpaw let out a squeal of delight and ran up the highledge well Foxpaw more clam then his sister, when they got there Firestar turn to them "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They both have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Foxpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" meow Foxpaw strongly.

"I do" Icepaw echo afterwards.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxleap. StarClan honors your courage and your eagerness to learn and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar leans down and put his ginger head on top of the reddish brown warriors head and Foxleap gave him a respectful lick on Firestar's shoulder. "Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icecloud. StarClan honors your strength and eagerness to help and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan" Firestar did the same with Icecloud who licked his shoulder also.

"Icecloud! Foxleap! Icecloud! Foxleap!" the clan chants.

"As you guys know that the new warrior hold vigil while we sleep," Firestar yowl, "are you two ready?" Firestar ask them. They nodded and grin. Cats started to leave, Robinpaw and his team got up and went in the apprentice den to sleep they where the only ones in here now so it was kind of weird, But they didn't mind too much.

* * *

The next day Ravenpaw woke up early she went out and notice Foxleap and Icecloud in the middle watching over the camp, she slowly slip into the shadows and made her way out of camp to mediate, yes she still has to, only every other day. But Nightpaw still got on her nerves but not as much lately. She wasn't paying attention what she was doing until she ran right into the tree, she fell over and slowly getting up cursing the tree. She looked around to see if anyone seen what happen she sniff the air and listen nothing just the sound of crickets. Ravenpaw got up and went to the lake where she mediates, she looks down at the lake shore watching the water laps over the pebble shore, she sat down on her haunches and found her center and started to mediate.

* * *

Nightpaw woke up to nothing next to him he crack open an eye and looked down to see Ravenpaw's nest empty. He looked around and saw that the others where sleeping. He got up slowly and went out of the den, the sun was coming up, and he could see clouds in the sky, he stifle a yawn as he walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse he went over to the half rock where he started to eat just then a black-and-white kit came up to him, four other kit trail after him, one was a small Dark cream she-kit, a very pale gray tom with black stripes, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, and the last was a pale brown she-kit, they all looked at him in wonder.

"Nightpaw, why do you have green spots?" ask the black-and-white tom.

"Because humans turn me that color, Toadkit" Nightpaw meowed, looking down at the kit.

"What is a human?" ask the dark brown she-kit.

"A Two-leg" came Robinpaw voice behind the kits. The kits turn and squeal and ran of so the two can talk. "Was it really a human that turn you this color?" Robin asks.

"No a monkey with a sickness bite me and my parents save me by making me turn into animals" Nightpaw whisper only Robinpaw can hear him.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy" Robinpaw said as he laid his tail on Nightpaw shoulder. Nightpaw smiled up at Robinpaw.

"Thanks"

* * *

Tigerpaw woke up and yawn he went out of the den seeing Robinpaw and Nightpaw talking he just went to the Fresh-kill pile and took a sparrow and ate it just in time his mentor came out towards him, his golden pelt was smooth, as Lionblaze stop in front of him. "Time to go train" was all he said. Tigerpaw and Lionblaze left camp. As they near where they train, Lionblaze look over to Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw what's the matter?" Lionblaze could see something matter with Tigerpaw.

"Nothing Lionblaze, just thinking" Tigerpaw mutter, Lionblaze shrug and turn, and leap at Tigerpaw who just got hit.

"Pay attention, if that was an enemy you would have been badly injury." Lionblaze hiss, Tigerpaw just nodded and got into a battle stance. They fought all day.

* * *

Sunpaw, got up sore, she started to like her shoulder wound it hurt a lot. She yawn and step out of the den seeing Robinpaw laying near the highledge grooming she went over and sat down next to him. "Lovely day isn't, Friend Robin?" Sunpaw ask

"Sure is," Robinpaw mumbles back, "have you seen Raven?"

"No, I just got up, I do not see Friend Cyborg, or Friend Beast Boy," Sunpaw reply back.

"Cyborg is out training with Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf ask Beast Boy to go hunting with her," Robinpaw reply, "and Jinx went with Beast Boy and Hollyleaf. Terra and her mentor are out hunting also."

"I see, I hope Friend Raven ok," Sunpaw meow.

"I do to, Starfire, I do to," Robinpaw whisper

* * *

Rosepaw watch Nightpaw jump and kill the squirrel and Hollyleaf praise him, she notice that Nightpaw wasn't really paying attention to Hollyleaf, more like thinking about someone else. Nightpaw likes someone for sure and it isn't Hollyleaf, Rosepaw wonder who it could be. "Hey Beast Boy what's the matter?" Rosepaw spoke up.

"Nothing just thinking" Nightpaw mutter, Rosepaw could see confusion in Hollyleaf eyes.

"Why do you call him Beast Boy when his name is Nightpaw?" Hollyleaf finally ask.

"Because we knew him by that name for a long time we can't break the habit" Rosepaw reply calmly. "It's like your clan trying to call you Taylor, when they knew you by Hollyleaf"

"What's a Taylor?" Hollyleaf ask looking at Rosepaw.

"A girl's name for two-legs" Nightpaw said before Rosepaw.

"Oh" was all Hollyleaf could say Rosepaw could smell a vole she slowly crouch down and use what she learn and move forward when she was close enough she leap and kill the fat vole. They went on like that for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Ravenpaw opens her eyes and yawn she drops to the ground and walked towards the water edge. As she follows the lake edge towards WindClan border she smelled a ThunderClan warrior and another cat by the border. '_What is he doing?' _Ravenpaw asks her self as she crept under a berry bush as she got under she could see a black tom, a ThunderClan cat, and a dark gray tom, a WindClan cat. Just then a pale gray tom with black stripes appears, he smells like a RiverClan cat, '_why would a RiverClan cat travel this far form his territory?' _She asks her self.

"Remember not next full moon but the one after that we attack," said the dark gray tom.

"Yeah did you guys get people that will join us?" ask the pale gray tom

"I can't ThunderClan is way to the code they won't turn on it," the black tom said

"Well I got four form RiverClan and five form ShadowClan," replied the dark gray tom

"I got three WindClan cats," said the pale gray tom

"Someone's coming go, I'll talk to you guys next full moon, brothers," replied the black tom, as he turns and started head back. Ravenpaw panics and runs further in the territory until she ran straight into another cat.

* * *

**A/n:** oh… I wonder who the cats are, well not really because I know who it is! Anyways you now kinda know the three's plan, can the Titans stop them before the fallowing full Moon?


	8. Chapter 6

**Note: **ok last Chapter I changed Foxclaw to Foxleap and Icepool to Icecloud, and I fix some mistakes that I found by rereading it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Warriors or Teen Titans

**Chapter 6**

Nightpaw walked into camp to see only Robinpaw, and Sunpaw there. Nightpaw sighed wondering why he was so worry about Raven. '_Can it be that I have feelings for her…? No it can't be we are just friends, we aren't that close, if anyone gets with her it would be Robin…' _Nightpaw growled to himself. He glared at the fresh-kill pile as he stood over it.

"Jayfeather! Leafpool! Jayfeather! Leaf-" a black-and-white kit was yelling as he scamper out of the nursery drawing everyone's attentions.

"What!?" Leafpool cut off the kit running over concern.

"It's Daisy! She's… She's sick!" the kit meowed loudly. Next full moon he would be an apprentices.

Leafpool brush past the kit yelling to Jayfeather as she went, "Bring some Borage Leaves and Catmint!" Nightpaw watch as Jayfeather ran, everyone step out of his way so he can get through easily. Ferncloud, Millie, and kits where all out side sun bathing when this happen, so they stayed out and away so they don't catch what Daisy might have. Daisy 's two kits, Rosekit, and Toadkit stayed with Millie's three kits.

* * *

Tigerpaw and Lionblaze ran into Goldenpaw and Sandstorm when they got back they saw cats gather around the nursery while the two queens and five kits waited outside like someone's giving birth but the queens should be in there helping. Tigerpaw and Goldenpaw ran over to the their teammates, the only one that was missing was Raven.

"What's going on?" Goldenpaw asks as she sat between Rosepaw and Nightpaw.

"Daisy is sick," Robinpaw answer as he groom Sunpaw, "But they don't know what she has so far,"

"Oh, Where's Raven?" Tigerpaw asks looking over at Nightpaw, _'he should know, I mean he follows her everywhere,'_ Tigerpaw thought as he started at Nightpaw for an answer.

Nightpaw hesitated then said, "I don't know I woke up and she was missing, thought she be back but she wasn't,"

Tigerpaw stared, Raven was missing his sister was missing! Tigerpaw snarled and look at Robinpaw "Do you know where she is?"

"Nope, I don't think anyone has seen her," Robinpaw said, just then a yowl was sound from the entrance.

* * *

Leafpool crouch over the cream-color queen's form, she smelled the sickness over her but it smelled like Greencough but it could also be Blackcough. If it were Blackcough then she would die but if it's Greencough then the catmint should be able to heal it.

Leafpool put some catmint in front of Daisy and told her to chew then swallow. The queen chewed slowly and then swallows it, Leafpool already made her eat the borage leaves, to bring down the fever.

"That's all we can do for now later we'll give her some more catmint," Leafpool turn to go out and tell the queens they can't be in the nursery for quarter-moon. When she stepped out a yowl sound near the entrance to camp. Everyone jump and look towards the entrance Firestar made his way towards it Robinpaw right behind him.

* * *

The dark gray tom ran through the forest towards ThunderClan side, knowing they will take him in if they heard what's going on. He was being peruse by three ShadowClan cats one was his own Mentor Snaketail, Ratscar, and Crowfrost. All he needs to do is get to the broader and they should stop. Scorchpaw cross over the ThunderClan broader by the still peruse.

As Scorchpaw got close to the gorse entrance he didn't notice the other running figure that was heading towards him until the collided. Scorchpaw shook his head and look at his offender it was a very small silver she-cat with violet paws, tip of tail, and ears. She blinked her Amethyst eyes three times before looking behind him and her eyes widen.

Scorchpaw turn to see what made her shock and saw Snaketail pounce on him, the she-cat screech as Ratscar fling himself on her, Scorchpaw batted Snaketail off then he pounced. He looks over to see the she-cat have Ratscar pinned and swatting with unsheathed claws at Crowfrost, as Crowfrost try to get near her and Ratscar.

Ravenpaw looked up to see whom she crash into and saw a dark gray tom with beautiful blue eyes she ever saw. She notices something behind him and saw a dark brown tom with a tabby stripe tail leap at the tom. The tom turn to see what she was looking at and was down, a brown tom with a long scar down his back flung himself at her and she screech as his heavy body took the wind out of her lungs as she fell to her back. Ravenpaw wrestle until she has him pin under her and swat with unsheathe claws at the black-and-white tom that try to help out his friend.

She took a second to look over a the tom she collide with and saw him have the dark brown tom pin but he was watching her and the dark brown tom score his claws over his chest. Ravenpaw felt claws sink into her belly and rack downward, she cried out as she jump away getting slash by the black-and-white tom's claws over her muzzle.

Ravenpaw notice the gorse entrance quiver and out came Firestar, Brambleclaw, and her teammates. Ravenpaw jump away from the brown tom she had pin claws as it try to score his claw at her ears. The dark gray tom jump back next to her as he hissed at the one he was fighting.

Firestar took a moment to see what was going on then yowl over the noise, "What's going on!" everything became quite, Ravenpaw stood up straight so did the tom next to her. The three that attack them stood and look at Firestar.

"None of your business Kittypet, it's just the crowfood and us business," sneered the black-and-white tom, as he pointed his tail towards the dark gray apprentice.

"When it's on ThunderClan's territory then it's my business!" Firestar said calmly as he stood tall like the leader he is.

The tom just hissed and started to walk towards ShadowClan broader calling behind him, "come Ratscar, Snaketail lets leave the crowfood with the kittypet," and with that they ran back to ShadowClan camp. The dark gray tom trembles next to Ravenpaw as he looked towards Firestar's fierce glare.

"Go back to ShadowClan Scorchpaw," the leader meowed as he turns to leave, Ravenpaw notice that Scorchpaw took a step forward but decide against it and turn towards ShadowClan broader, he sighs irritably.

"Firestar!" Ravenpaw yelled getting his attention, "Scorchpaw was running from them for a reason don't you want to know why?" everyone that was out there at Firestar for a reaction or something.

Firestar turn around and look at Scorchpaw, "Scorchpaw why are you running form them?"

"Well it all started with this pale gray cat with dark stripes from RiverClan coming over and saying who ever helps him and his brothers will survive and won't get killed. When they go up against all the other Clans. Blackstar agree but not everyone wanted this but most did," Scorchpaw stop for a breath.

"Who didn't want this?" Robinpaw asked

"Tawnypelt, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, Littlecloud, Tigerpaw, and me. I was the lucky one to get away the rest are prisoner at there own camp! Prisoners! I came here knowing that you won't let them get me, so please Firestar can I stay with you until you defeat him and his brothers?" Scorchpaw pleaded at the last part, stepping forward a bit getting his confidents back.

"Who was it? The pale gray cat?" Ravenpaw asked looking at him.

"I don't know he told us to call him Blood, but that's not his warrior name," Scorchpaw meowed looking at Ravenpaw apologetic.

"Scorchpaw you can stay until the dark time is over, but lets get you a warrior to keep you warrior training up," Firestar said as he turn and went into camp.

Ravenpaw sigh as she padded over to her teammates, she notices their faces mix with relief and worry. Relief for finding her and worry for her wounds. Ravenpaw took a deep breath and let it out knowing she had to tell them what happen. _'Why me? Oh I almost forgot I got to tell them what is saw!'_ Raven remember/thought

"Rae! What happen!?" Beast Boy asked what everyone had on his or her mind.

"Well it all started with…" Raven started.

* * *

As Scorchpaw walked into camp he notice that the apprentices didn't follow, he watch Firestar leap up to the highledge and yowl, "all cats old enough to catch their prey gather under the highledge!"

The entire Clan cats gather around looking curious at him, some whisper but when Firestar started to speak they fell silent. "Scorchpaw will be staying here training for reason only deputy, Medicine cat, and Leader should know," Firestar meowed loud and clear not really wanting to tell his Clan what's going on. "Scorchpaw will be train under Hollyleaf for now,"

Scorchpaw notice a black she-cat with green eyes walk over towards him, he got up and met her halfway touching noses with her.

"Now may I speak to Leafpool, and Jayfeather?" Firestar asked looking towards a brown tabby she-cat with left front paw white, amber eyes, and a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. They got up and follow him into his den up on the highledge.

Scorchpaw look around to see a reddish-brown tom walk over towards him. "Hi I'm Foxleap, nice to meet you Scorchpaw," Foxleap meowed friendly. Scorchpaw waved his tail not really paying attention he was thinking about the she-cat that he ran into. _'What was her name? I don't think she said it, I'll have to ask later,' _he thought as other cats greeted him.

Firestar appear out of his den with wide eyes as he walks towards the end of the ledge stopping before he fell off. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join us under the highledge!" he yowls. Every cat appears, Scorchpaw notice the apprentice appear and gather with his or her Clan mates. Scorchpaw look up to Firestar.

* * *

"I went to mediate down by the lake, stop about sunhigh went to WindClan broader. A ThunderClan, a WindClan, and a RiverClan where meeting there. They were talking about something with attacking not next but the following moon. Then the ThunderClan warrior said that someone was coming. I ran until I ran into Scorchpaw then Snaketail attack him, and Ratscar attack me, then you know the rest," she meowed in one breath.

"Who where the cats?" Robinpaw asks

"It was hard to tell the ThunderClan was a black tom, the RiverClan was a pale gray tom, and the WindClan was a dark gray tom," Ravenpaw answer. They heard Firestar call a meeting again. They slip through the tunnel and join the Clan.

"Leafpool says Daisy might have Blackcough so the queens have to bunk with the Elders for now, and no one – unless you're a medicine cat goes near the nursery," Firestar yowl, everyone gasp looking at each other now knowing why the Leader is scared for the Clan.

* * *

**A/N:** that's all for now you guys probable didn't think it was Scorchpaw right?


	9. Chapter 7

**Note**: I went through the last five chapters changing Moonpaw to Ravenpaw.

Sorry for not updating earlier. This is couple days later.

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Teen Titans or Warriors

**Chapter 7**

Tonight is the gathering, Firestar having Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Mousefur, Hollyleaf, Ravenpaw, Nightpaw, Robinpaw, and Flamepaw are all going; Leafpool staying to keep an eye on Daisy.

Ravenpaw sat near the apprentice den grooming her self while Nightpaw played with Rosekit and Toadkit in front of her showing off also. Ravenpaw purred as she watches Toadkit and Rosekit team up and take Nightpaw down but tripping him and nipping his paws. A yowl ring out showing it was time to go. Ravenpaw stood up and padded towards the gathering cats while Nightpaw followed right behind her as the kits went to the elders' den with Millie and her kits.

Robinpaw and Flamepaw caught up and all four raced through the forest towards WindClan border with their Clanmates. Firestar was in the lead with Brambleclaw and Sandstorm flecking on each side of him. While the rest swarm behind them, the four apprentices where in the back keeping up easily and could go fast but they stayed in the back.

As they near WindClan border Firestar ran towards the lake until they are about five cat lengths away and then cross into WindClan territory. Ravenpaw leap across the small river and waited until Flamepaw leap over. Ravenpaw and Flamepaw walk next to each other.

"So what do you think will happen at the gathering?" Flamepaw asks.

"Who knows do you think Firestar will say anything about Scrochpaw?" Ravenpaw asks.

"No, he won't it's only between ThunderClan and ShadowClan," Came another voice to Flamepaw's right (Ravenpaw on her left). Flamepaw let out a small 'eep' and turn towards the voice. Walking next to them was Graystripe the mighty gray tom who is Firestar's best friend.

"Ok," Both said in unison. They came up to the tree bridge now, and Graystripe went up a head and climb the tree after everyone did. Nightpaw and Robinpaw went next, with Nightpaw almost falling off if it wasn't for Robinpaw pulling him back up. Ravenpaw let Flamepaw go next as Flamepaw got to the middle Ravenpaw jump up and started to pad across the bridge. It was slipper then she thought and almost fell in but stopped herself by digging her claws in and started to use her claws.

As Ravenpaw made it across the tree bridge she found her friends waiting for her. She lands on the rocky beach and straightens and follows her friends into the undergrowth. As they emerge into the clearing cats from all the Clans where gather around talking and laughing. The elders where in a group talking about the olden times, the queens weren't to far form them. Ravenpaw walked towards the group of apprentices form the other Clans. Nightpaw follow right behind, making the other two follow also.

"Hiya! I'm Be-Nightpaw, and these are Ravenpaw, Robinpaw, and St-Sunpaw," Nightpaw meowed as he said a name he points to them. The six apprentices looked up at them curiously.

"I'm Shrewpaw, and my Clan mate Olivepaw," said the gray she-cat with black feet with green eyes; the one she points to was a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. "We're from ShadowClan,"

"We're from ThunderClan," Robinpaw meow

"I'm Swallowpaw, and this is my Clan mate Thistlepaw," meow a dark gray she-cat with green eyes; her Clan mate was a long-haired white tom with yellow eyes. "We're from WindClan

"I'm Mallowpaw, and my Clan mate is Copperpaw," meow a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes; his Clan mate is a dark ginger she-cat with bright orange eyes. "We're from RiverClan,"

"So you guys new?" Copperpaw asks looking at the four apprentices with interested.

"Yes," Ravenpaw answers

"How come you and Nightpaw got the color fur you have?" Thistlepaw asks suspiciously

"Two-legs," Ravenpaw snaps glaring at the older apprentices. Thistlepaw shrunk back seeing the death glare.

"We meet beneath Silverpelt commanded by the truce of the full Moon" rang a voice up in the tree; it was Onestar a brown tabby tom, also the leader of WindClan. All the leaders sat like owls in the tree waiting for all the cats gather underneath the tree to listen.

"Prey is running good, Heathertail is excepting Breezepelt's kits. Other then that WindClan is doing good," Onestar yowled everyone congratulate Breezepelt – a black tom with amber eyes, who puffed out his chest with pride. Ravenpaw snorted she didn't like that cat at all, he reminds her of Red-X.

Onestar step back and nods towards Leopardstar – an unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, step forward "RiverClan is doing well, a litter of kits was born yesterday and we are doing well this leaf-fall," She meowed clearly and strongly

Leopardstar step back and dipped her head towards the massive white tom with jet-black paws that Nightpaw and Ravenpaw fought, Ravenpaw snarled slightly as the white tom stepped forward and address the cats, "ShadowClan is doing well and we have a traitor running around the woods," Cats gasps hearing this and started to murmur. "Quiet!" Blackstar snapped and the clearing grew quiet. "ShadowClan doing well the prey is running fine and we have a new litter of kits also,"

Blackstar stepped back and glared towards the ThunderClan leader, Firestar dip his head and step forward and looked down at the gather cats, "We have Seven new apprentices only four are here - Ravenpaw, Nightpaw, Robinpaw, and Sunpaw are the ones here," Firestar meowed loudly, cats congrats them "Rosepaw, Tigerpaw, and Goldenpaw are back at camp," he went on "Spiderleg, and Hazeltail died two moonrise ago," cats murmur their grief they were popular in some of the Clans specially Spiderleg.

"That is all," Firestar yowl as he leaped down and signal to his cats to gather around. Ravenpaw followed but stop and looked back towards Blackstar, who started down right towards her, he glared at her. She just flicked her tail and bounded off to catch up with Sunpaw.

"So Friend Raven, you and Friend Beast Boy are getting close?" Sunpaw asks innocently

"No, He's been following me around all the time," Ravenpaw mewed

"But you don't mind," Sunpaw meowed Ravenpaw looked at her oddly, "If you didn't mind you would have yelled at him and hurt him, right?"

Ravenpaw sigh and looked over at Sunpaw and meow, "Maybe I tolerate him now but I don't like him," Sunpaw nodded and they walked side by side quietly "About you and Robin?"

"Robin and I just friends he doesn't like me that way," Sunpaw meowed sadly.

"It's ok Star he'll ask you out soon," Ravenpaw meowed cheering her up.

"I hope you are right," she whispers softly still looking down. They cross into ThunderClan territory and made their way towards camp.

* * *

**A/N:** well it's boring but it's done and over with next chapter might be more exciting then this one.


End file.
